A useful way to print on a container is with an ink jet printer. An ink jet printer has a print head that has nozzles. Ink sprays out of the nozzles and onto containers to print images and text.
A difficulty that arises is that dried ink residues eventually interfere with printing. It is therefore necessary to clean the print head from time to time.